


Сокровище

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Джейк настоящий Паж Надежды, надежда окружает его, переполняет, изливается солнечным светом и счастливым смехом. У Принца Сердца лишь разрушенные души, чужие и осколки собственной, жалкие остатки в глазах цвета умирающего солнца».
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, Meenah Peixes & Dirk Strider
Kudos: 2





	Сокровище

— Твои глаза золотого цвета, — замечает Миинна, сбив в очередном кувырке очки Дирка. — Бульквально.  
Тот уворачивается от золотой — к сожалению, не метафорической, троллья щучка не видит разницы между боем и тренировкой — гигантской вилки, которой Миинна пытается его заколоть, парирует мечом следующий удар и цедит:  
— Золото не оранжевое, рыбья башка.  
Миинна смеётся так сильно, что её ушные плавники трясутся ещё минут пять от едва сдерживаемого хихиканья.  
— Ты совсем не крабираешься в сокровищах.

— Ты совсем не разбираешься в сокровищах, — хмыкает Джейк, отрывая несколько закрывающих каменный монумент лиан. — Это же самые настоящие руины! Здесь просто обязаны оказаться древние артефакты!  
Дирк не говорит вслух о том, что помнит, как строили это здание. Прыжки во времени, создание нового мира взамен множества уничтоженных и обречённых вселенных — всё это не даёт расслабиться, заставляя всё время задумываться, анализировать, пытаться понять: когда же уже закончатся испытания, завершится проклятый героический квест и можно будет просто насладиться счастливым концом.  
Кажется, игра уже завершилась. Мир создан, все счастливы — те, кто выжили и добрались до конца.  
Дирк не может почувствовать себя счастливым и, самое ужасное, ясно понимает, почему.  
Он был создан не для этого.

Призрачная рыбная девчонка, неслучившаяся Императрица, альтернативный вариант которой истребил человечество (почти) и намеревался править всем миром, превратилась в одного из его немногих друзей, который по-настоящему понимал, что успокоиться после жизни в постоянном напряжении попросту невозможно.  
— Твоя жизнь каракатица ко всем чертям, — она резко выбрасывает вперёд золотой трезубец, метя в сердце. Миинна всегда целится в сердце, словно дразнит Дирка его же аспектом.  
Странно осознавать, что символ романтики и любви на самом деле — разрушение души. О да, именно этим Дирк, Принц Сердца, и занимается. Играет в смертельные битвы во сне с призраком инопланетной девочки, у которой рыбные каламбуры через каждое слово.  
В этот раз Дирк просыпается посреди боя, не сразу понимая, где он находится и что происходит.

Джейк тормошит его, обнажая в улыбке чуть выдающиеся верхние резцы. Дирк щурится от яркого солнца, бьющего в открытые окна их апартаментов — панцирные ребята не поскупились на временные жилища посетивших их богов — и тянется за лежащими у подушки тёмными очками.  
— Вау, — выдыхает Джейк. — У тебя глаза цвета солнца.  
Дирк замирает, и ему хочется выругаться. Громко, грязно, яростно. Твою ж мать, они с Джейком встречались достаточно долго, и тот только сейчас — когда они расстались — выдаёт идиотский комплимент. Не то чтобы раньше он не пытался быть милым, но Дирка не покидало ощущение того, что он вынудил своего лучшего друга начать отношения.  
Чёрт, так оно и было.  
И если бы не разговор с Дейвом из альтернативной вселенной, в которой другому Дирку удалось оказаться в роли опекуна, то вряд ли Принц Сердца догадался бы о том, насколько он отвратителен в близких отношениях.  
Да, омерзительно отвратительный парень, который совершенно не умеет слушать других. И, чёрт возьми, он сам порвал с Джейком, потому что был взбешен в тот момент, а поговорить...  
Мир был в опасности, они все могли (и кое-кто даже сумел) умереть, врагов было всё больше, и как-то было не до того.  
По крайней мере, Дирк говорил себе, что решает задачи в порядке приоритета. Теперь вселенная спасена, а поговорить с тем, кто приоритетнее всего, никак не получается. У них же такая отличная дружба. Дружба, чтоб её. Дирку ещё повезло, что Джейк не умеет сердиться по-настоящему.  
Солнце всё ещё жжёт глаза, Джейк всё ещё нависает над кроватью, опираясь ладонями о край.  
— Солнце не оранжевое, дружище.  
Джейк хмыкает, как будто ждал такого ответа:  
— Во-первых, уважаемый, — он отодвигает край одеяла в сторону и плюхается грязными шортами на белую простынь, — у Роуз оранжевый костюм с солнышком, и я смею полагать, что Провидица Света лучше осведомлена об истинном положении вещей.  
Дирк подпирает рукой щеку, повернувшись на бок.  
— Ага, — зевок. — А во-вторых?  
— А во-вторых, — задорная улыбка Джейка на миг тускнеет, — перед закатом солнце наливается рыжим и красным, словно кровью, бледнеет, а затем опускается в синий туман. Если, конечно, над морем нет облаков. Закат на тихоокеанском острове — восхитительное зрелище!  
Он снова светится радостью, полон энергии и жизнелюбия. Дирку хочется остаться одному, пережить это в себе, уложить и отрефлексировать — но он не может. Он, хладнокровный разум команды, не может и не хочет теперь оставаться один.  
— То есть, мои глаза цвета полудохлого солнечного диска? — Дирк наконец-то садится на кровати и дотягивается до очков. Мир сразу теряет краски и становится проще. — Ну спасибо.  
На самом деле, Джейк почти прав. Дирк чувствует себя угасающим. Он не знает, что делать. Он прожил большую часть своей жизни абсолютно один, сражаясь с посланниками Её Имперской, разговаривая только с марионетками и переписываясь с друзьями, бесконечно далёкими от него в реальности.  
Когда Джейк близко, рядом, почти касается, то Дирк теряет контроль над собой — и резко рвётся вновь его заполучить. Давит, требует, подчиняет — потому что иначе страшно.  
Джейк ничего не отвечает, и это дёргает по нервам, как ногтем по струнам.

Джейк охладел к опасностям, ему нравится мирная жизнь, но он по-прежнему обожает тайны и загадки, а особенно его манят так называемые «руины».  
— Ты только представь, — он едва не захлёбывается от восторга, пробираясь меж деревьев к очередному заброшенному селению, — здесь прошло столь много времени! Разве тебе не интересно раскрыть секреты прошедших веков? Чем они жили? Чему поклонялись? Господи, я чувствую себя Индианой Джонсом! Или тем парнем, который раскопал мумию, ну, в фильме «Мумия», помнишь? Или...  
Джейк треплется без остановки, он взбудоражен и возбуждён. Под ногами скользкие корни, лианы и преющие листья, в кронах деревьев верещат на разные голоса птицы, а душный воздух то здесь, то там кинжалами разрезают пробивающиеся сквозь верхние ярусы джунглей солнечные лучи. Что-то стрекочет, шипит, кряхтит, вокруг ужасно влажно и жарко, но это — родная стихия Джейка, так уверенно идущего вперёд.  
— Эй, Инглиш...  
Дирк окликает негромко, но этого хватает, чтоб привлечь внимание, и Джейк останавливается, глядя прямо в глаза — как хорошо, что собственный взгляд можно спрятать за тёмными стёклами.  
— Джейк, — бормочет Дирк, крепче сжимая в ладони рукоять меча (кто бы знал, как им удобно рубить лианы!), ища уверенности у собственного оружия, — я давно должен был извиниться перед тобой. Я... я вёл себя неподобающе, и то, как я воздействовал на тебя, принуждая к отношениям, аморально и неэтично.  
Он делает вдох для ещё большего количества слов, мысленно благодаря вселенную за то, что Джейк слушает молча.  
— Я говорил с Дэйвом из другой вселенной, и он рассказал мне многое о другом себе; он не винил меня за его ошибки, но то, что он описывал — это то, как я поступал с тобой. Это ты должен был бросить меня в самом начале, возможно, было неправильным даже встречаться со мной, потому что к этому ты был подговорён автоответчиком, а так как его основа является мой личностью, то и за это ответственен я. В любом случае...  
— Подожди, — Джейк очухивается от обрушившегося на него потока слов, — ты утверждаешь, что лучше бы нам было и не встречаться?  
— Да, — тут же отвечает Дирк. — Не знаю, — признаётся он, чувствуя себя неловко под гневным взглядом Джейка.  
Оказывается, Джейк Инглиш умеет сердиться. Нахмурившись, он взмахивает руками, едва не сшибая пролетающую рядом сине-зелёную бабочку.  
— Я тоже должен тебе кое-что сказать, Страйдер, — теперь Джейк наступает, и ошарашенный Дирк делает шаг назад. — Ты всегда был очень правильным, не так ли? О, не оправдывайтесь, сударь, ваши соболезнования неуместны и всё такое, потому что в гробу я видел твои оправдания! Прими уже наконец, — Джейк хватает его за футболку и притягивает к себе, — не бывает всё идеально! Я сумел это понять, Дирк! Мы все делаем ошибки, мы, чёрт побери, сделали кучу ошибок! Я позорно лажал почти всё время, пока ты пытался нас вытащить — и если бы не ты, мы бы не дожили даже до начала игры! Но отношения — это не хитрые планы, Дирк, это так не работает! Понимаешь? Не работает! Это обидно, это многие пробы и ошибки, и единственное, что ты можешь делать — это продолжать верить своему сердцу и надеяться, что всё получится!  
Сердце. Надежда. Джейк настоящий Паж Надежды, надежда окружает его, переполняет, изливается солнечным светом и счастливым смехом. У Принца Сердца лишь разрушенные души, чужие и осколки собственной, жалкие остатки в глазах цвета умирающего солнца.  
— Хорошо, Джейк, — Дирк надеется, что его голос звучит ровно, как у созданных им роботов. — Чего ты хочешь?  
Быть может, лучше и вправду спросить Джейка, а не решать за него. Неплохое начало.  
Вместо ответа Джейк срывает с Дирка очки и швыряет их в сторону.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной искренним. Без планов, без хитроумных комбинаций. Не тащить меня за собой, не следовать в отдалении — изволь быть самим собой. За что-то же я тебя полюбил!  
Вместо исцеления эти слова ранят, осколками забиваются в сердце — чёрт, опять в голове сердце, от этого не избавиться, дурацкие предопределённые роли превращают любую мысль в дёрганье марионетки в руках неумелого кукловода. Дэйв чувствовал себя одной из марионеток своего Бро, Джейк задыхался, подавленный чужой волей. Если любовь и была, то Дирк сделал с ней то, что мог сделать настоящий Принц Сердца — разрушить до основания.  
Молодец, чёрт возьми. Охрененно.  
Копаться в прошлом кажется намного привлекательнее встречи с настоящим: непредсказуемым, незнакомым, чужим, наколотым на жгучий солнечный свет.  
Ещё не поздно всё бросить, не поздно отказаться от Джейка.  
От величайшего сокровища в его жизни.  
И Дирк тянется к Джейку, прижимается своими губами к его губам, пытаясь в кои-то веки не думать о последствиях, не пытаться анализировать происходящее и не...  
Господи, просто перестать думать о чём-либо кроме того, что целовать Джейка — безумно круто.  
Ещё круче, когда Джейк, отстранившись, выдыхает смущённо и, стараясь выглядеть уверенно, смеётся:  
— Мне москиты все ноги искусали, и если я простою без движения ещё хоть минуту... — он сбивается, но тут же продолжает, улыбаясь: — Но даже не надейся, что тебе удастся так просто закрыться от меня снова. Я поймал тебя, Дирк Страйдер, раскрыл и разгадал, как...  
— Только не продолжай аналогию с сокровищами, — Дирк хватает его за руку и улыбается, щурясь от попавшего на лицо солнечного луча. — Это я планирую разграбить твою сокровищницу, парень.  
Джейк пару секунд молчит, затем дёргается с места и, размашисто шагая по направлению к заброшенному городу, начинает:  
— Уж изволь развить это сравнение, но кому как не почтенному расхитителю гробниц знать о...  
Дирк старательно заглушает в себе попытки выстроить линию поведения, соответствующую ситуации, смотрит в зелёные глаза Джейка, сияющие от восторга, и посылает собственные мысли к чёрту. Джейк достаточно сильно верит, что всё получится, значит, всё будет хорошо.  
Когда они добираются до огромного монумента, увитого лианами с торчащими цветками орхидей, Джейк вдруг говорит:  
— Есть вещи поважнее сокровищ.  
Дирк думает, что вещи — возможно.  
То, что он ощущает сейчас, находясь рядом с Джейком, не измеряется ни в каких эквивалентах, градусах или любых других единицах измерения.


End file.
